createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Isles
The Black Isles Created by /u/ConnorCoccino GEOGRAPHY A series of smaller islands that are lush with life and nature. Each of the three isles are full of lively forests and wildlife though the largest island is home to a much more barren series of hills and valleys in comparison. The hills are filled with caves and cave systems that all intertwine and connect. If one knew the systems well enough they could find themselves on the other side of the island quite well. There are still smaller patches of woods and forests dotted along the central portion of the island. The west is home to harsh cliffs and more dangerous waters though is also littered with spatterings of small coves that can be accessed through the cave systems and when the waters are calmer in the summer months. The north of the island is home to a larger set of mountain ranges full of snow and smaller cave systems, but they never poke too high into the sky and serve as a sort of natural wall to any trying to enter the island. The safest point of entry is the southwest where the water is calmer. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The people of the shaded isles consist of anyone and everyone that can work for the good of the clan. Anyone that can swing a sword, work a tool, or find a place in the Shaded Asassassin's guild are welcome so long as you agree to their terms of secrecy and their religion. Though the island's natives are human and are often either pale or darker toned based on which island they first arrived in. The smaller islands have a majority fair skinned people and the larger islands have darker tones among the native people. Racial Quirk: Native islanders have high potential in dark magics of all kinds even if the general public does not use magic normally. HISTORY The people of the shaded isles were originally nomadic travellers, seen as heretical for worshipping dark gods and practices. Most kingdoms saw them as secretive and dangerous and thus cast them out over time. Eventually these outcasts united and sought their own home. Upon discovering the islands and the powerful concentration of magical ley lines they could use, they settled there and began to form their isolated community. Over the centuries they began to form into a more cohesive group, providing support to each other but quickly eliminating outsiders that couldn't be trusted. Among the people, formed their elites, groups of assassins and warriors hidden from the outside world and hidden among the common people. So while the isles have their public appearance that has only recently shown itself in the last 100 years, there is the guild that stalks below, ensuring the safety of their people by eliminating targets and killing for money to support the guild and their home. SOCIETY Their society is build on a council of people from each of the three islands that converges on the primary one. Each island gives three council members that give opinions and deal with outside trade and commerce. Each of the nine representatives are voted in and decided upon by it's citizens. They also manage the public military. The assassin's guild is managed by one leader however, the most experienced and most successful of them for that generation. The leader is often a chosen person by their gods but is not always blessed with their mark. They train higher level assassins and ensure the next leader is well suited for the job and better than the previous one. CULTURE As they have been publicly isolated from the world for quite a long time their technology is just starting to catch up to the rest of the world. Their architecture and clothing is more akin to something medieval in scope with most of their buildings being made of old stone and wood found on their island. Their clothing is light and airy however, as the islands, being further southwest, are hot and arid in most places. Women are not dressed in large dresses and fancy clothes as they don't see the point. Women were needed to even establish the island in the first place so why force them into less moveable clothing. This mindset also applies to their military. They are a very religious people however, openly worshipping their dark gods that their ancestors made a pact with a long time ago. Rituals and offerings are frequently made in their temples and they are very unaccepting of other religions in their cities and towns, even killing opposing religious preachers if they find it necessary. They spend much time keeping their gods appeased with food and other gifts so that they may continue their lives successfully. Their assassins also reflect this mindset though they are much more intense about it. The guild makes sacrifices of blood and money for each successful kill. They gather blood as offerings to their gods to appease them. They don't use guns or any sorts of explosives. They prefer a clean or very bloody kill to show their loyalty. The asassins are very respected amongst the common people as they are the main source of their continued sucess in keeping loyalty to the gods. Chosen that are marked with their gods sign are even considered demigods to some extent. Fun fact: National colors are black and red and their national animal is a grey wolf. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is a fairly commonly known thing amongst the people of the black isles. Though most of them are unable to use it. Only warriors trained to use it and allowed blessings by the gods can actually use their magic Magic in the black isles is, obviously, black magic and as such can be quite interesting. Magic here acts almost like a separate entity from the user, like the user calls upon another creature to support them. Things like black tendrils rising from the back or arms for extended range, shadows covering the user from sight or allowing them to blend into the darkness as some examples. It acts as a separate form that provides assistance to warriors of the islands like a shadowy pet of sorts that remains hidden in day to day activities but can be called upon for certain tasks. (This is an experiment personally and I welcome anyone who has ideas on how to make this even cooler or more fleshed out. As of now this is a base I want to build with everyone) MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS In terms of exports, the isles provide strong wood and some food for trade. They say they can make a killer dark ale and some will pay decently for it. Though their main export remains wood, stone, and other natural resources. Mercenary groups are also common on the island and can be hired for higher prices depending on the skill of their units. The isles are fairly self sufficient but have been seeking out new technology to attempt keeping up with the rest of the world. They worry one day that they could be invaded and if they aren't ready that they will easily fall. Technology is what they seek most, weapons or other useful things. Posts The Black Isles The Caves of the Main Island The Roles of the Council and how they are Chosen Moroi Meets The Black Isles The four pillars of the Black Isles